La historia que no salve cuando se fue la luz
by Corhonis
Summary: Varitas, escobas, mazmorras oscuras y bolas de fuego.


-¡Joder!, pero… ¡joder!

Alzando su brazo, la mujer enarbolo su varita y recitando un par de frías y desapasionadas palabras, provoco el descarrilamiento de un par de vagones situándolos en un estado paralelo al de las vías por las que momentos antes se habían deslizado.

Al tiempo, la hechicera se giro hacia su pequeña compañera y obligándola a agacharse junto a ella, la cubrió con su abrigo.

Un tercer vagón voló hacia la pareja, golpeándose contra la techumbre de los otros dos y produciendo un crujir y chirriar de las planchas de acero que los conformaban.

El estruendo fue atronador, las llamas rojas y brillantes, la destrucción terrible y agobiante.

-¡¡¡Joder…!!!

De un manotazo, el joven aparto los restos de vigas, traviesas y metal que impedían y obstruían su paso y se dirigió hacia donde debería haber estado la pareja.

-¡Anna!, ¡¡¡Anna!!!

-Deja de gritar, vas a dejarme sorda.- susurro la mujer liberándose de la pesada cárcel que le rodeaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el muchacho echando un vistazo a su pálido rostro.

-Sorprendentemente si, no te preocupes.

-¿Es ella?

La bruja contemplo a la chiquilla que había brotado entre los pliegues de su capa y apoyo su varita bajo su mentón, obligándola a alzar su mirada hacia ella.

-Si, lo es.- susurro esbozando una fría sonrisa.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca en mi vida, te entenderé.

-Claro que no me entiendes, me conoces hace apenas un par de semanas.- respondió Anna, abriéndose paso a través de la maleza del espeso bosque.

El joven se detuvo unos instantes.

-Eh… vivimos juntos, ya sabes, tendríamos que saber más el uno del otro.

La joven se detuvo y le miro.

-Vivimos en el mismo edificio, Ian, que no juntos. Se te contrato para cubrir la vacante de profesor de vuelo.

Nada más. No tenemos por que saber la vida de cada uno de los docentes que trabaja en el centro.

El joven enarco las cejas.

-Y si fuera en un caso de vida o muerte, ya sabes: _"Dime todo lo que sabes o acabare con todo lo que quieres en este mundo"_

Anna inclino la cabeza a un lado pensativa.

-Te lanzaría un Imperius.

Ian alzo una ceja.

-¿Eso no esta prohibido?.

-¿Si?.

-Eh… ¿si?.

-Vamos, es por aquí…- susurro la mujer apartando un par de ramas y señalando el camino.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?.

Nada… ni un solo sonido broto de sus labios.

-Yo soy Ian, Ian Speedfire. Soy profesor de vuelo, ya sabes, chiu chiu, vuelta a un lado y vuelta al otro lado. Era el mejor de la selección inglesa. ¿Problema?, una caída, mi hombro roto y una cantidad nada despreciable de operaciones, ahora doy clases a mocosos. Bueno, acabo de empezar.

-Ian, esta en trance, no puede escucharte.- comento la mujer pasando a su lado y azuzando la fogata.

-¿Has descubierto algo?.- pregunto el joven señalando la boca de la caverna.

Anna asintió.

-Un pueblo, justo aquí al lado.

-¿Y?, ¿por qué no estamos allí?, en vez de estar aquí congelándonos de frío.

-Las luces están apagadas, no hay nadie por la calle, no se oye nada. Pasa algo.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?.

-Yo iré a echar un vistazo. Quédate con ella.- respondió Anna irguiéndose de un salto y alisándose sus ropas.

-¿Y por que no lo hacemos al revés?.

La mujer esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Porque si todo sale mal, tú eres el único que puede salir de aquí a una velocidad relativamente decente.

-¿Y si vienen los lupinos?.- pregunto Ian levantándose igualmente.

-Plata.- respondió la mujer arrojándole una de sus dagas.- Apunta bien, te servirá solo una vez, antes de que burbujee y se parta.

El joven observo el arma unos instantes.

-Permíteme recordar quien eras, Mata Hari.

-¿Uh?.

-¿La profesora de que…?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-De defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Y para defenderse, lo mejor es un buen ataque, ¿no?.

Anna inclino la cabeza a un lado.

-No siempre…

-Pero es bueno…

-Tenerlo como ultimo recurso, si. Clávasela antes de que se convierta en un crinos, si es posible en el estadio de hispo.

Como crinos no creo que le haga ningún daño.

Ian alzo su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué…?

-Hispo, como hispo.

-¿Qué…?

-Los hombres lobos poseen tres estadios antes de trans… ¿Dónde te has perdido?.- pregunto Anna arrugando su frente.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-En lo de crinos…

-Sabes lo que es un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?.

-Un peluche de dos metros y medio con mala leche que ruge y babea por todas partes. A veces te araña y otras te muerde, o las dos cosas a la vez, y gracias a dicho ataque te convierte en otro bicho de dos metros y medio de mala leche que también ruge y babea. Cuando todo esto lo repite muchas veces, conforma una serie de bichillos babeantes y rugientes que con el paso del tiempo se convierte en una camada de pequeños lupinos con mal genio que debido a su tamaño solo dice guau.

Anna guardo silencio durante unos instantes.

-Hiérelo, con eso me conformo.

-Muy bien, cuídate.

-Eso haré.

Sin más, la mujer se dirigió hacia la salida de la caverna y se fundió entre las sombras.

FLASH BACK

-Por favor, ¿me lo puede volver a repetir?.

El anciano alzo su mirada hacia ella y se recostó en la butaca.

-Te toca marchar con el nuevo profesor.

Anna pestañeo un par de veces.

-¿En serio?.

El hechicero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y por que no envía a Olga?, en materia de combate es mucho mejor que yo.

-Por eso mismo, porque posee magia explosiva y porque tiene menos sentido común que una zapatilla.

Anna le miro pensativa.

En eso tenia toda la razón.

-¿Y quien va a dar mis clases?. Porque todo esto creo que me supondrá algo mas que unas horas de mi tiempo.

Dumbledore esbozo una sonrisa.

-Quien tu creas conveniente, pero, por favor, que no sea Olga.

La hechicera sonrió.

-No estoy tan loca.

-Prefiero no discutir.

Deslizándose suavemente entre las oscuras y serpenteantes escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, la mujer echo a andar por los fríos y largos pasillos y se detuvo ante una de las puertas de madera y decorada con un grueso remache de metal forjado.

Alzo su mano y llamo un par de veces.

Apoyo la mano en el pomo y empujo.

-¿Hola?.- saludo.- ¿tienes un momento?.

Severus Snape desvió su atención de su trabajo hacia la mujer y tomo aire.

-Siéntate.- susurro apartando los pergaminos a un lado.- tu dirás.

Anna tomo asiento frente a el y se recostó sobre el respaldo.

-Adivina que…

Snape enarco una ceja.

-Tengo que ausentarme unos días. Trabajo.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?.

-Lupinos, vampiros y una niña con poderes sobrenaturales. Lo normal.

-Al menos te divertirás.

-Mucho. Tienes que hacerme un favor.- pidió la mujer apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa.

El mago le miro expectante.

-¿Te importaría dar mis clases durante un par de días?.

-¿En serio?.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-La elección se encontraba entre tú y Olga, y créeme, me das menos miedo que ella.

-Lógicamente.

-Te he dejado el temario en mi despacho, ¿de acuerdo?.

Snape asintió.

-Nada más, gracias.

-De nada, cuídate.

-No te preocupes, no voy sola.- respondió la joven irguiéndose de su asiento.

El hechicero enarco sus dos cejas.

-¿No?.

-No, Speedfire viene conmigo.

-¿El nuevo profesor?.

Anna asintió.

-¿Por qué?.

-Dumbledore lo ha querido así.

Snape guardo silencio unos instantes y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien.- contesto levantándose de su sillón y acompañándola a la puerta.- sabes que hacer, ¿no?.

-Claro, pondré ajos a los lupinos y disparare plata a los vampiros.

-Perfecto, en cuanto a la niña…

-Es pequeña, le amenazare con desvelarle el secreto de la Navidad.

El mago suspiro.

-Muy bien…- contesto estirando del tirador de la puerta.

-¡¡¡¿Por que el te va a sustituir en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y yo no?!!!.- exclamo Olga justo al otro lado del quicio de la puerta.

Anna pestañeo un par de veces y tomo aire.

-Porque, entre otras cosas, el no se embosca detrás de las puertas para matarme de un susto.

-Buenos tardes, Olga.- saludo Snape cerrando la puerta tras de Anna y dejando a la pareja en el pasillo.

-¡Eso es!, ¡escóndete detrás de esa puerta!. ¿Por qué diablos no has confiado en mí?.- inquirió la mujer cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Cuando se enfada no se prende en llamas, Olga.

La mujer miro su estado y se golpeo levemente en el antebrazo.

Su cuerpo se apago y se torno a su habitual tono rojizo.

-Ya no me pasa con tanta frecuencia como antes, créeme. Poppy me ha dicho que ya no soy un peligro.- comento la joven esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Anna se echo a andar.

-Ya… además, sabes que tu especialidad son los encantamientos. ¿Qué harías si se te presentase o tuvieras que explicar como se elimina un redcap, por ejemplo?.

El rostro de la mujer se volvió pensativo, borrando cualquier arruga de enfado que hubiera podido haber antes.

-Le lanzaría una bola de fuego.

-¿Un espectro?.

-Le lanzaría una bola de fuego.

-Un sluagh.

-Le lanzaría una bola de fuego.

-Un nocker.

-Mmm… lo tengo… bola de fuego.

-Un dragón.

-Es obvio, bola de fuego.

-Para que,¿para que retoce?.

-¡Eh!, no has dicho de que color era, no tiene porque ser rojo. Puede ser azul, blanco, verde, negro, metálico…

-Dios…

-Bueno… ¿y como que te vas?

-Dumbledore.

-¿Y te vas sola?, ¿puedo ir?.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Me marcho con el profesor nuevo.

-¿El guapísimo?.

-Speedfire.

-Si, el guapo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-No solo lo digo yo, lo dice cualquier persona. Esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio, ese cuerpo fuerte pero al mismo tiempo fibroso, esa…

-Las cinco Olga, deberías marcharte.- la interrumpió Anna abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

La hechicera salio de su ensoñación y la miro fijamente.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-A mi cuarto, Olga. Tengo montones de trabajos que corregir.

-¿Puedo quedarme y contarte el sueño que tuve con Speedfire?.

-No.

La mujer cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y respiro profundamente.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema?.

-¿Tengo problemas?.

-El vivir aquí. Si, en una mazmorra, debajo del lago, húmeda, fría, al lado del tipo raro. Ese es tu problema.

-¿Ya?.- pregunto Anna inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Porque Severus es un rato raro, no entiendo que…

-Adiós, Olga.- se despidió la mujer entrando en su habitación y dejando a la muchacha en los lúgubres pasillos de la mazmorra.

La hechicera tomo aire, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se tambaleo ligeramente sobre la punta de sus pies.

-Y aquí estoy, en mitad de la casa Slytherin, hablando sola. Eso… esto es muy triste.

Una armadura situada en una de las paredes de las lóbregas mazmorras asintió con la cabeza.

-No hacia falta que me siguieras la corriente. Soy consciente de ello.

FIN FLASHBACK

Humedeciéndose sus labios, la mujer contemplo la aldea, intranquila.

Todo estaba en calma.

Un pequeño pueblo costero dominado por una destartalada fortaleza se hallaba en el más completo de los silencios.

Deslizándose ágilmente entre la maleza, la muchacha se agazapo tras la verja que rodeaba a la iglesia y aguardo.

Movimiento.

-¿Dónde esta ella?.

-Los magos se la llevaron.

El primero de los interlocutores, una figura ligeramente humanoide, de rasgos lobunos y largas y desgarbadas extremidades guardo silencio.

-No pudimos hacer nada, nosotros…

Estirando una garra hacia el, el monstruo tomo a su presa del cuello y lo acerco hasta su rostro.

-No soy partidario de las segundas oportunidades.- susurro partiendo su cuello como si se tratase de la cáscara de una nuez.

Anna contemplo como arrojaba el cadáver a un lado y el animalesco rostro se tornaba pensativo.

De un brusco movimiento, el monstruo alzo su cabeza y olisqueo el aire.

La mujer ahogo una maldición y espero inmóvil.

Nada.

Poco a poco, sus dedos se flexionaron y trato de dirigirse hacia la maleza.

El sonido de una empalizada al quebrarse sobre su cabeza, le hizo sospechar que el animal había dado con ella.

Saltando por encima de lo que quedaba de verja, la joven echo a correr y tomo cobertura tras una de las cruces que adornaban el cementerio que rodeaba la iglesia y tomo aire.

Un golpe sordo y un agudo dolor en su hombro provoco que la muchacha hincara una rodilla sobre la hierba y contemplara a su enemigo.

Un hombre lobo, de más de dos metros en su forma de crinos, la observaba expectante, deseoso de probar carne humana.

Con agilidad, Anna se deslizo a un lado de la bestia y desenvainando una de sus espadas provoco un corte en las costillas del monstruo del que comenzó a manar sangre.

La criatura rugió de rabia y dolor y contemplo a su enemiga.

-Plata…- susurro la mujer alzando su arma.

El monstruo rugió y con una agilidad sorprendente embistió contra la mujer, que detuvo su primer garrazo, pero no así el segundo, que impacto sobre su rostro, cuello y hombro.

El golpe fue tan brutal, que la joven cayó y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de calidas lágrimas.

Un rugido a su espalda, hizo que volviera a la realidad.

La bestia salto sobre ella, pero la mujer apretó sus labios desenvaino su segunda espada y se giro hacia su enemigo.

Mujer y monstruo rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar contra otra de las cruces de piedra que dominaban el camposanto.

Irguiéndose sobre sus cuartos traseros, el licántropo rugió de dolor al contemplar las dos espadas clavadas en su torso y abrió sus fauces sobre la mujer.

-¡Accio Varita!...

De un sutil y fugaz movimiento, dicha varita voló hasta su mano, que con determinación giro su extremo y apunto al monstruo.

-¡Sectumsempra!

Decenas de cuchillas imaginarias impactaron contra el licántropo, que con un aullido se tambaleo y se desplomo sobre la hierba como un fardo.

Muerto.

La mujer se estiro en el suelo y gimió de dolor.

-Se profesora, hazte docente, un trabajo seguro, con tus alumnos… en tu despacho… todo paz espiritual… maldita sea…- rezongo la joven irguiéndose hasta quedar sentada.

Rodillas despellejadas, codos despellejados, golpes por todas partes…

Contemplo sus manos.

Manchadas de sangre.

Volvió a maldecir y se levanto aun tambaleante.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por no concretar su rostro y su hombro.

Situándose junto a la bestia, tomo sus espadas, limpio sus hojas y las envaino. Seguidamente, se agacho junto al cadáver y observo su figura.

Una espiral de color negro lucia desvaída en su frente.

-Danzantes de la Espiral Negra. Maldita…- susurro la mujer secándose la sangre que escurría por su rostro con el dorso de la mano.- no podía ser otra cosa… no…

Irguiéndose sobre la hierba, la muchacha suspiro y trato de no tambalearse.

-Profesora… y un cuerno…

-Y así es como me hice profesor de Hogwarths. Una entrevista entre la tremenda pelirroja y la morena que da morbo. La morena es Anna y la otra… vaya, nunca me acuerdo de su nombre… Marta… Helen… Minerva… No, esa es la maestra de transformaciones… ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba…?.

La loca esa del fuego…

-Olga, Olga Firebottom.- respondió Anna entrando en la caverna.

-¡Eso!, Olga. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?.- pregunto el joven contemplando su desastroso aspecto.

La mujer torció sus labios en una fría sonrisa.

-Un lupino.

-¿Si?, ¿y donde esta?.- pregunto Ian irguiéndose con preocupación.

-Muerto.- respondió someramente la joven arrodillándose junto a la pequeña.

Ian asintió conforme y observo a la pareja.

-Sigue igual. No ha dado señales de que despertara.

Anna sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente y aparto un mechón dorado de su frente.

-Tenemos que irnos.- anuncio.

El joven respiro hondo.

-Las cosas no han salido como esperábamos, ¿verdad?.

Anna volvió a asentir.

Seguidamente, introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos laterales de su abrigo y saco uno de sus cuchillos de plata.

-Danzantes de la Espiral Negra…- susurro.

Ian pestañeo un par de veces.

-¿Bailaban?.

-Déjalo…

Flexionando su mano izquierda, la mujer apoyo el filo sobre su palma y deslizo la hoja sobre ella.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?.

-Regresar a casa.- respondió la muchacha cerrando el puño de su mano herida.

Guardando su daga, la joven revolvió entre sus ropas y saco un pequeño espejo, que situó sobre el sucio suelo.

Pronunciando una leve letanía, permitió que las gotas de sangre que escurrían entre sus dedos cayeran sobre la brillante superficie provocando un chisporroteo.

-¿Y ahora?.- pregunto Ian.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, la opaca superficie proyecto un portal en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraban.

-Coge a la niña.

El muchacho tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y aguardo.

-Atraviesa el portal, ¿a que estas esperando?.- pregunto Anna sin comprender.

-A que tú lo hagas primero.

La mujer tomo aire.

-No te va a pasar nada, créeme.

Todavía reticente, el joven contemplo el portal y haciendo acopio de coraje, atravesó la cristalina superficie.

Ian escucho como una serie de pasos corrían y se dirigían hacia la enfermería.

El se había limitado en aparecerse en dicho edificio y alcanzar una cama para la chiquilla, la cual, por cierto, seguía en un estado de catatonia del que no respondía.

Dirigió una mirada hacia su compañera.

Anna había tomado asiento en una de las sillas de la enfermería.

La había cubierto con su propio abrigo para no mancharla con la sangre que todavía brotaba de sus heridas y había cerrado los ojos.

Su rostro denotaba un enorme cansancio.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!.- exclamo Minerva entrando en la habitación como una exhalación.

El joven señalo a la pequeña.

-¿La habéis encontrado?.

Ian asintió.

-Poppy no tardara en llegar. ¿Anna?.

La joven agito su mano.

-¿Estas bien?.

La mujer sonrió.

-He estado mejor en otras ocasiones…

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Qué te ha pasado por encima, una locomotora?.- pregunto la hechicera enarcando sus cejas.

-Si, pero algo mas peluda.- respondió Ian frotándose su nuca.

La mujer les miro de hito en hito.

-Un Danzante de la Espiral Negra.- respondió Anna abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Eso es cierto?.- pregunto la bruja frunciendo su frente.

La muchacha asintió.

-Tan cierto como la paliza que me ha propinado.

-¿Y el?.

-Muerto.- respondió la mujer levantándose de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto Minerva echando un vistazo a la chiquilla.

-A dormir un poco.- sentencio la joven frotándose sus codos.

La hechicera se giro hacia su compañera y la escruto con la mirada.

-Deberías esperar a Poppy, no estas en muy buenas condiciones.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

-Que utilice todo su tiempo con ella.- dijo señalando a la niña.- esta en peor estado que yo.

-Yo me quedare con ella.- respondió Ian al lado de la cama.- si quieres irte Minerva…

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no podía dormir. Nosotros también hemos tenido una noche movida.

-¿Si?.- pregunto Anna enarcando una ceja.

Minerva asintió.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, todo se ha solucionado.

-Estupendo. Buenas noches a los tres.- se despidió la joven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches…

Anna cruzo a través de la oscuridad del claustro y se arrebujo mas entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

Era una noche realmente fría, fría y oscura.

-¿Cuándo diablos has venido?.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

-¿Qué…?

-Hola.- saludo Olga brotando de la nada.- uh… no tienes buen aspecto, ¿eh?.

-Y ahora que casi acabas conmigo de un susto, mucho menos.- le respondió la mujer tratando de conducir aire a sus pulmones.- ¿por qué demonios tienes la manía de aparecerte así, eh?.

La hechicera sonrío.

-Para poder mataros a todos de un susto poco a poco y hacerme con el control de Hogwarts.

-Por mi parte lo has conseguido, ¿qué haces por aquí?.- pregunto la joven echando un vistazo a su compañera.

Olga tomo aire.

-Nada fuera de lo habitual. La ronda.- se explico.

Anna enarco una ceja.

-Minerva me ha dicho que habéis tenido problemas.

-Bah…- susurro la mujer sacudiendo su mano.- todo normal. Un estúpido troll, ya me entiendes…

La joven enarco su otra ceja.

-No, no te entiendo…

-Bueno, no importa… ¿qué tal por ahí?. Una semana con Ian, ¿eh?. Cuéntale a tu mejor amiga.

La bruja pestañeo un par de veces.

-Olga… acabo de llegar, me ha pegado una paliza un Danzante de la Espiral Negra. Solo quiero dormir.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero es majo?.

-¿Quién?.

-El Danzante, no te fastidia. Ian.- comento la muchacha alzando las palmas de sus manos.- por cierto, ¿qué es un Danzante de la Espiral Negra?.

-Buenas noches, Olga. Lumus…

-Espera que ya me enciendo yo.- respondió la mujer prendiéndose en llamas.- podrías contármelo, en serio, se guardar un secreto.

La mujer apago su varita y contemplo a la muchacha.

-No, no sabes. Me voy a dormir.

-Que cruel eres. Espero que por tu bien, mañana me cuentes todo.

-Por supuesto, que te diviertas en tu ronda.- le deseo la mujer dándose la vuelta.

-Eso espero, pero con el lío del troll de esta noche, fijo que ningún chaval sale de sus habitaciones y no lo puedo castigar. Que asco… buenas noches, Anna.

La joven esbozo una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Olga.

Empujando con su hombro sano, la joven abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro dentro de la estancia.

Una vez en su interior, prendió un par de lámparas y dejo caer su abrigo sobre una de las sillas de la alcoba.

Seguidamente se dirigió al espejo que yacía sobre una de las paredes del cuarto y se reflejo en el.

La verdad es que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear.

Dándose la vuelta, la muchacha abrió un cajón de una cómoda y saco un pañuelo, lo roció con unas gotas de agua y repaso la herida de su rostro limpiando la sangre reseca.

-Genial…- susurro.

Una larga y fina cicatriz comenzaba a adivinarse en su piel.

Dejando caer el pañuelo sobre el mueble, aflojo el nudo de su corbata y se desabrocho el cuello de la camisa.

Una cicatriz más se había añadido a su siniestra colección.

Anna suspiro, desabrocho los puños de su camisa y contemplo sus antebrazos.

Más cicatrices.

Ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo se hallaba libre de tan desagradable señal.

Unos golpes en su puerta, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Un momento, por favor…- pidió la mujer volviendo a abrocharse su ropa con rapidez.

Seguidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y estiro del tirador.

-Una semana…- susurro Snape al otro lado.

La joven le miro pensativa y se aparto permitiéndole pasar.

-¿Tanto?.

El hechicero entro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Una maldita semana…

La mujer cerro la puerta y se giro hacia el.

-Lo siento.

-¿No tenias forma alguna de avisar?.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

-Eh… no.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?.

-No lo se, ¿qué hora es?.

El mago se tomo unos instantes para contestar.

-Tarde… o pronto, depende de cómo se mire.

La joven dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Prefiero pensar que es tarde, y así dormir un poco.

-A las nueve tienes tu primera clase, espero que la disfrutes.- musito el hechicero enarcando una ceja.

Anna resoplo.

-Lo intentare.

-Aunque veo que ya te has divertido…- comento el brujo depositando su mirada sobre la herida de la cara.

La mujer condujo su mano hasta su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

-Mucho, te recomiendo que vayas…

-No, gracias. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?.

-Danzantes de la Espiral Negra.

Snape enarco sus cejas.

-¿En serio?.

La joven asintió.

-¿Estas completamente segura?.- insistió.

La mujer se dirigió hasta su cómoda y tomo el pañuelo.

-Si, lo estoy.- respondió apoyando la prenda sobre su rostro.

-¿Y la niña?.

-Mal.- comento la muchacha con un suspiro.- físicamente esta perfectamente, psicológicamente no.

El hechicero la contemplo en silencio.

-No he podido entrar en su mente. Esta protegida con unas barreras extremadamente fuertes. Deberías probar tú.- continuo la mujer apartando el pañuelo de su rostro y observando la mancha de sangre.- Estupendo…

Snape asintió.

-Danzantes…

-Si…

-Curioso… no te habrán mordido, ¿verdad?.

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

-No, solo me ha apaleado.

-Bueno… entonces no hay peligro. Que extraño… danzantes…- repitió.- ¿y tú enemigo?.

La joven le miro pensativa.

-Pensaba hacerme una alfombra.

Snape le miro fijamente.

-Muy bonito.

-Gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

El hechicero aguardo durante unos instantes.

-¿Si?.

-Desde un tiempo hacia esta parte, he sentido movimiento. ¿Tu también?.

El mago se tomo unos instantes para contestar y asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio.

-¿Habéis tenido un troll suelto por el colegio esta noche?.- pregunto la mujer de repente.

Snape pestañeo un par de veces.

-Eh… si.

-¿Y ahora donde esta?.

-Fuera de combate.

-Ah, genial… ¿y por que teníamos un troll en el colegio?.

-Por la misma razón que tenemos un calamar gigante en un lago.- respondió el hechicero encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya… claro.

-Te veo mañana, buenas noches.- se despidió el mago dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- respondió la mujer estirando del tirador.

-Y cuídate eso.- comento el hechicero señalando la herida de su cara.- si se pone peor házmelo saber.

-Descuida, si me da por aullar a la luna o perseguirme el rabo te lo comentare.

Snape enarco una ceja.

-No me importa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre, solo si se pone peor.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

-Adiós.

Contemplando su gran desayuno, Olga dio un par de palmadas. La primera comida del día, era su momento favorito.

Tomando el tenedor con su mano derecha, la mujer observo los platos. Huevos con bacón, arroz con atún, cereales con fresas y frutas del bosque, zumo de naranja, café, chocolate, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y un par de bollitos de leche.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la joven hundió felizmente su cubierto en el arroz y tomo una pizca.

Olga, era algo así como una mujer que asustaba a los hombres… y a los niños, mujeres y demás seres pensantes del planeta. Probablemente si se hubiera cruzado con el troll, lo hubiera tumbado de un puñetazo.

Sobrepasaba el metro ochenta de estatura, sus ojos eran de un tono verde brillante, su cabello rojo como el fuego y su piel pálida como la porcelana.

Y muy muy fuerte.

Una muñeca de porcelana que podía destrozarte con un dedo.

Era el problema de que uno de sus progenitores, o al menos uno de sus ascendientes, fuera un elemental de fuego.

Alzando su mirada, la mujer se encontró con la de los niños más pequeños de Hogwarts, aquellos que empezaban primer curso.

Le miraban extasiados, con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito a aquello que se mostraba ante ellos.

-¿Queréis un poquito?.- pregunto la mujer amablemente.

Los chiquillos sacudieron la cabeza y se introdujeron de nuevo en su desayuno sin mediar una palabra.

-¿Asustando niños a estas horas?.- pregunto Anna tomando asiento junto a ella.

-¿Yo?.- pregunto la mujer enarcando sus cejas.- no, ¿por qué?.

La bruja sonrió y vertió café en su taza.

-Por nada, Olga. ¿Vas a comerte eso?.- pregunto deslizando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Si…

Anna detuvo sus intenciones y escondió la mano.

-Vale…

-Pero puedes comerte las tostadas, hoy no me apetecen mucho.- prosiguió Olga acercándole el plato.

-Gracias.- respondió la mujer esbozando una sonrisa y tomando una de ellas de la vajilla.

Anna, sin embargo, no podía ser más opuesta a Olga.

Era alta, pero no tanto como su compañera, tenía una larga y rizada cabellera negra que oscilaba hasta debajo de sus hombros. Sus iris eran de un azul muy oscuro, duro, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras. Su piel pálida, como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol. Su complexión delgada, frágil, delicada como un pájaro. Su rostro afilado y de extraños rasgos difíciles de encuadrar.

Una mujer exótica.

O al menos así le parecieron a Ian Speedfire.

Inclinándose sobre su silla, el joven observo a los profesores del lado izquierdo de la mesa.

Junto a Anna, Snape.

Un hombre de lo mas extraño.

Apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con el, y su acento sarcástico y mordaz le hacían sentirse demasiado incomodo en su presencia.

Se supone que era el maestro de pociones y jefe de Slytherin.

Un bicho raro.

Y siguiendo con el lado de personajes llamativos, Tim, o mas bien, Timothy Hallen.

Tim daba miedo.

Parece ser que desde que se quedo atrapado en la decimonovena dimensión, su personalidad sufrió un cambio.

Y no precisamente a mejor.

Simplemente, se quedaba mirando fijamente a un punto situado en el espacio y guardaba silencio durante horas.

Si a eso le añadimos una piel casi translucida, unos ojos oscuros y vacíos y un cabello corto y lacio junto con una extraña túnica de mago de color naranja brillante, adornada en su cuello por una corbata de un tono fucsia, daba por resultado un clown siniestro.

Un clown que saldría de debajo de tu cama una noche tormentosa y apretaría tu cuello con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

Ian sacudió la cabeza con un escalofrío.

Y era un ravenclaw.

Como Olga.

Eso, si que daba miedo.


End file.
